fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Isabelle (Smash 5)
'''Isabelle makes her first appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Isabelle comes from the Animal Crossing series and was an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. Isabelle uses a variety of items and objects as well as mehcanics found within her home franchise, Animal Crossing including fruits and city work projects. Attributes Isabelle is a bag of tricks type character with utilizing seemingly weak attacks to gain the edge on her opponents. In addition, many of her attacks have secondary features which can also influence the outcome of a match. Isabelle is largely a mixed bag that utilizes various attacks that belies her rather peaceful nature. Many of her attacks have surprising hit boxes and hurt boxes. In addition, they tend to linger - meaning that even after the attack is over; it can still do damage. In terms of stats, Isabelle is a rather slower character but can jump fairly high. She has surprising air speed and average falling speed. She has a good doge and rolling animations. Her attacks have limited range save for a few of her projectiles. However, they lack in the power department and have lower priority thus causing opponents to be able to take advantage and cancel out her attacks. With her Lloid Donation and Works Project moves, she can also zone the stage. Her Town Ordinance moves can also boost up her stats that she lacks. Overall, she has a high learning curve and can be hazardous in the hands of a skilled player against someone unfamiliar with Isabelle. How to Unlock Handheld *Collect over 250 trophies *Play 120 VS. Matches *Clear Event 21 "Mayor and Assistant Smack Down" Isabelle is fought on the stage "Main Street" Console *Collect over 4000 trophies *Play 230 VS. Matches *Clear Event 37 "Smashville at War". Isabelle is fought on the stage "Town and City". Moveset Move Set Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Isabelle twirls on one foot and winks at the screen. (Up) *Isabelle pulls out a Tweeter and blows on it. (Right) *Isabelle slightly sings a tune with very small music notes coming out. (Left) *Isabelle pulls out a Standee and poses behind it. The Standee that appears is randomized from the following list: *Nature Day *Groundhog Day *Summer Solstice *Labor Day *Harvest Moon *Explorer's Day *Winter Solstice (Down) Character Selection Screen *Isabelle bows low to the screen. *''Isabelle jumps up and down happily.'' *''Isabelle claps her hands...err..paws'' On Screen Appearance *Isabelle runs in from the left, turns to face the screen, bows low, and then turns to face left or right. *''Isabelle walks out from the City Hall's door which then vanishes.'' *''Isabelle appear from a flutter of confetti.'' Victory Animations *Isabelle rocks back and forth with a happy expression on her face while flower effects float behind her head. *Isabelle throws confetti into the air while sporting a happy expression. *Isabelle is running around with papers but drops them to her shock. *''Isabelle uses the Blue Glow Wand and waves it around her.'' *''Performs next to her brother Digby and they both cheer together.'' *''Isabelle has her back turned toward the camera and watches while fireworks explode in the distance.'' Fan Cheer Male/female cheer "I-SA-BELLE! ISABELLE! I-SA-BELLE! ISABELLE!" Losing Animation *Isabelle smiles while clapping. *''Isabelle has a frown while blue lines cascade down her face.'' *''Wears the Angry emotion with her face getting redder and clouds of steam shooting out.'' Victory Fanfare A remix Fighting Stance Isabelle is standing while slightly teetering back and forth on her feet while her hands move up and down slightly by her side. Resembles her pose when greeting the player after starting up the game. Idle Poses *Giggles to herself. *Wears a shocked expression. *''Dusts of her clothes.'' *''Wears a Thoughtful expression and tilts her head slightly and holds her chin.'' Misc Animations Crouching Crouches down and brings up her knees while hugging them with her hands. Jump Jumps into the air with a happy expression and her hands slightly elevated. Rolling Doesn't actually roll but slightly turns while looking surprised. Walking Slow walking speed. Wears a happy expression. Dash A average running speed but she slows down after a while. She has a tired expression on her face. Sleeping Kneels down with her head dropped down. Zzzz's can be seen coming from her. Tripping Trips and lands on her butt. Balancing Balances on one feet with a shocked expression. A red exclamation mark appears above her head as she does this. Home-Run Bat Swings the bat with both hands. She closes her eyes at the ending animation. Star KO Goes "HIIIIIIIII!!!!" Screen KO Slams into the screen with her arms and legs spread out with a adorable >,< face. Trophies Isabelle's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Isabelle Unlock: Classic Mode Isabelle (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Grey Isabelle (Alt)' Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/White Explorer Isabelle Unlock: Boss Battle Console Firework Isabelle Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Isabelle (Town Ordinance) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Blue Isabelle (Donation Lloid) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Red Isabelle (Yellow) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Isabelle (Orange) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Isabelle (Down) Black Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Kimono Isabelle Unlock: Complete an Isabelle Character Challenge Resetti Surveillance Center Unlock: All Star Mode Super Coffee Unlock: Collect all of Isabelle's trophies Alternate Costumes Reveal Trailer "Do You Need Something?" Time: 3:65 Scene: An Animal Crossing Town Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Animal Crossing (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Animal Crossing Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters